


Godspeed

by logans_girl2001



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logans_girl2001/pseuds/logans_girl2001
Summary: While trying to find something to work on, I began going through my hard drive and found this. I wrote it about six years ago after listening to 'Godspeed (Sweet Dreams) by The Chicks (formerly The Dixie Chicks) on repeat for days.





	Godspeed

**Author's Note:**

> While trying to find something to work on, I began going through my hard drive and found this. I wrote it about six years ago after listening to 'Godspeed (Sweet Dreams) by The Chicks (formerly The Dixie Chicks) on repeat for days.

The sight on the other side of the door breaks my heart. She's sitting holding our son, rocking gently and softly singing _Godspeed (Sweet Dreams)_.

"You have to let him go." I speak as quietly as I can while approaching the chair. Ever since he passed she's been even more fragile and I'm afraid she just might break, and I won't be able to help her.

She shakes her head, tears falling down her cheeks as sobs wrack her frame. "I can't. He's my baby. How could God be so cruel?"

"You know God doesn't give us more than he knows we can handle. He had a purpose for bringing Bobby into our lives for just a little while. Now it's time to let him go. He's with God now. He's safe and loved and protected. Please, love, let me take him."


End file.
